Luke Ross
Lucas "Luke" Ross (grany przez Camerona Boyce) to 12-to letni syn Christiny i Morgana Ross. Podkochuje się w swojej niani Jessie. Jest najmniej lubiany przez bohaterów. Opis Osobowosć Luke jest raczej miły, bardziej popularny w szkole od Ravi'ego i ma wielkie szczęście. Bywa sarkastyczny i nieznośny. Jednak ma złote serce. Zakochał się Jessie, niestety jego liczne podrywy nie przynoszą efektów a Jessie to ignoruje. Wstyd mu było się przyznać, że w wieku 12 lat nadal śpi z pluszakiem - Kenny'm Koalą. Często doradza bratu jak być cool itp. Panicznie boi się Przerażającej Connie, która jest w nim zakochana, tak samo jak dziewczyna z Central Parku, w której podkochiwał się Ravi. Luke nie jest dobry z żadnego przedmiotu poza w-f'em. W odcinku "All the Knight Moves" on i Emma podejrzewali, że Bertram jest przestępcą, potem zaś, że Jessie. Luke umie grać na akordeonie co wynika z odcinka "Panic Attack Room". Wygląd Luke ma brązowe oczy oraz włosy, jasną karnacje i piegowatą twarz. Jest wzrostu przeciętnego 12-latka a jego sylwetka jest szczupła i wysportowana. Ubiera się modnie i nowocześnie. Rodzina Luke jest adoptowanym synem Christiny i Morgana Rossów. Brat Emmy, Ravi'ego i Zuri. Państwo Ross adoptowali go z Detroit. Nic nie wiadomo o biologicznych rodzicach Luke'a. Najlepszym przyjacielem Luke'a jest jego maskotka, Kenny Koala. Utrzymuje dobre kontakty z Finch'em. Raczej to ukrywa, ale jego przyjaciółmi jest też jego rodzeństwo i Jessie. Luke jest zakochany w Jessie. Często ja podrywa, ale ona odrzuca jego zaloty. Choć w serialu czasami podobają mu się inne dziewczyny, tak czy siak jego obiektem westchnień jest Jessie. Odcinki Sezon 1 * New York, New Nanny * The Talented Mr. Kipling * Used Karma * Zombie Tea Party 5 * One Day Wonders * Zuri's New Old Friend * Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' * Christmas Story * Star Wars * Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? * Take the A-Train... I Think? * Romancing the Crone * The Princess and the Pea Brain * World Wide Web of Lies * The Kid Whisperer * Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation * Badfellas * Beauty & the Beasts * Evil Times Two * Tempest in a Teacup * A Doll's Outhouse * We Are So Grounded * Creepy Connie's Curtain Call * Cattle Calls & Scary Walls * Gotcha Day * The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling Sezon 2 * The Whining * Green Eyed Monsters * Make New Friends But Hide the Old * 101 Lizards * Trashin' Fashion * Nanny in Miami * The Trouble with Tessie * Say Yes to the Messy Dress * Teacher's Pest * Jessie's Big Break * Pain in the Rear Window * Toy Con * To Be Me, Or Not To * Why Do Foils Fall in Love? * Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned * All the Knight Moves * We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges * Somebunny's in Trouble * Punch Dumped Love * Quitting Cold Koala * Panic Attack Room * Throw Momma from the Terrace * The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day * Diary Of a Mad Newswoman * Break-Up and Shape-Up * GI Jessie Sezon 3 * Ghost Bummers * Caught Purple Handed * Understudied & Overdone * The Blind Date, the Cheapskate, & the Primate * Lizard Scales and Wrestling Tales * The Rosses Get Real * Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas Ciekawostki * Bardzo dobrze tańczy. * Nazywa Raviego Głąbem. * Kocha się w Jessie. * Jest dobry tylko z w-f. * Ma misia koalę Kenny'ego z którym zawsze śpi. * Śpi w pokoju z małą zapalona diodą w kształcie serduszka. * Panicznie boi się Connie. * Uważa, że pochodzi z Kryptona. * Był adoptowany z Detroit. * Jego jedyna moc to zatykanie toalety jednym posiedzeniem. * Bertram uważa że jest mniej nieznośny od Raviego. * Luke najpierw miał być chłopcem z Korei o imieniu Hiro. * Gra na akordeonie. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Jessie